Sucks being afraid of hospitals
by MarenMary93
Summary: ... especially if your name's Dean Winchester... Teenfic, Sam takes care of Dean. Limp!Dean, minor hurt Sam gash wound Crappy knee... Please R


**Here's a little oneshot for you guys... Let me know what you think...**

* * *

Dean laid on his bed, the one closest to the door. He felt his knee throbbing violently against his skin. He moaned and looked over to where his crutches stood, teasing him, reminding him that he was as good as crippled. He lifted his head just in time to see the bathroom door swing open and his younger brother come out, wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and a gash running across his left shoulder.

"How's your knee?" Sam asked as he grabbed the first aid kit resting on the counter.

"Not so bad…"Dean lied as he propped himself up at his elbows to watch his younger sibling as he started sewing up the wound at his shoulder… "If you come over here, I could help you…" Dean invited as Sam tried to sew the upper part of the gash.

Sam gave it a couple of more tries before he decided to give in, and let Dean do the job. Sam winced a couple of times as the needle joined with his flesh.

"Guhhh… That stinged!" Sam pointed out as Dean made a new stitch.

"Don't be such a sissy!" Dean said as he pulled the stitch tighter. A couple more now, and he was done.

"I'm not being a sissy. You suck at sewing!" Sam then insisted. Rubbing the back of his head, moaning ever so slightly as Dean pulled another stitch tighter.

"Are so!" Dean muttered as he tried to overlook his throbbing knee, and his shoulder which was about to give him a fit unless he took it easy… Two months since he took the short way down a flight of stairs, and his shoulder wasn't completely healed yet… "Bitch"

Sam figured that the argument was a lost case already, so he twisted a little before he sent his normal assault in return to Dean, "Jerk!"

xxxxx

"All done!" Dean concluded and patted the fifteen year old's back.

"Thanks man!" Sam said briefly as he stepped on to his feet, raising six feet two in his full length.

It was one of the first times Dean really became aware of how tall his kid brother had become. Well, he sure wasn't just a kid anymore. He could probably beat up most guys twice his age, even more, Dean thought silently for himself.

Sam turned around and faced Dean, giving him a thankful look. Then his eyes wandered down to Dean's left knee. Sam knew it was pretty bad. Dean had asked Sam to drive the Impala back to their motel, he had also asked for Sam to go and get the crutches in the back of the trunk, that was even before Dean had got himself into a vertical position!

"Now, how 'bout your leg?" Sam wondered as he kept his eyes locked at Dean's knee, where the visible swelling starting to form underneath his older brother's jeans.

"M fine, OK?" Dean says before he presses some air out between his tight lips, easing the pain.

"Yeah, I bet… Probably just as fine as when you got shot when I was seven!" Sam paused as he thought back, then he remembered other occasions where 'fine' meant 'we should probably go se the doctor asap!' "Or that time when you fell off that cliff and broke both your arms!"

"It was a ROCK, not a cliff!" Dean argued as he shifted his position as slightly as he could.

"What ever… I'm taking a look no matter what you tell me!" Sam countered in a quite annoyed voice, cursing his brother for being so darn stubborn.

Sam pushed up his pocket knife and opened it, then he looked at the blade, which just might have needed a little grinding… Then he looked up at his brother, making sure that Dean wasn't about to fling the table lamp at him…

"Would you like to undress yourself, or should I just begin to cut open the jeans?" He then asked in a careful voice, as if Dean would attack him if he said or did anything wrong.

First off, Dean tried to ease his jeans off, but he only managed to get them just below his hips before he felt like his knee was about to explode…

"Just cut 'em off…" Dean hissed in pain as he slowly tried to relax himself back onto the bed.

xxxxx

"Holy SHIT!" Sam exclaimed loudly as he cut of the last piece of jean that covered Dean's knee. Of course this made Dean a little more than anxious, his brother usually had a soft way of breaking bad news to him, so he started wondering what a loud 'Holy shit' meant…

"Your knee is on the wrong side of your fucking knee!" Sam followed up a short breath of surprise later.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean asked as he tried to prop himself up, enough to see his damaged limb. The moment he saw it, he regretted that action. Only the sight of it could make someone sick. (Mix that with the pain he already was nursing…) The swelling was at something that hopefully would be the maximum, and the bruising had made his knee black and blue from mid-leg to mid-thigh… No wonder it hurt like a real bitch!

"Ow!‼‼‼" Dean yelps out as Sam unconsciously gets a little too close to Dean's knee as he wraps Dean's jeans back over the swelling.

"Sorry bro', but that calls for a hospital trip!" the soon to be sixteen year old confirms as he squares Dean, ready to raise him up.

"But, but I don't want to go! Besides, you've set a dislocated kneecap before!" Dean tries, as he hopes that his younger brother hasn't found out one of Dean's darkest secrets…  
… He's actually afraid of hospitals, their full of sick, hurt and dying people! Still, the nurses are sometimes hot though…

"I'm not setting that cap! That's waaaay out of my league!" Sam says furrowing his brows as he gives Dean a warning look.

"I'm not going!" Dean says reluctantly, as he moves a little more in on the bed.

Sam moans in frustration, stroking his hair as he looks at Dean, who he thinks is being very, very childish, before he thinks out a new tactic…

"All right then… If you don't want to go, you don't have to…" Sam confirms… Then he looks around , before he almost jumps on top of his stubborn older brother, "I'm carrying you!"

Thank God for that growth spurt this summer, without it he wouldn't have a chance carrying Dean the way over to the Impala, before settling him stretched out in the backseat. All of this much to Dean's dismay…

* * *

**Please review, it means a lot to me ;)**

**Tell me if you think I ought to do more oneshots...  
**


End file.
